Modern computer games demands increasing amounts of complex content in the form of virtual environments, ecologies, and interconnected systems. As a result, professional game designers and artists are required to spend significant time and expense hand-creating such content, e.g., the artwork, textures, layouts, and procedures that form virtual environments.
After such efforts are expended, the resulting virtual environment, because it has been “hard-coded” into the system, is often static, unchanging, and does not respond greatly to player interaction.
Some attempts at simulating environments have been made by way of cellular automata. However, such attempts are limited at least in part by the rules governing cellular automata.